


Anything Else

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: “Whoa Babe. Everything okay?” Their bags fell to the floor as he rushed to her side, a hand going to her stomach. Gritting her teeth, she rode through the next wave of pain before looking up at Nick.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Anything Else

**Author's Note:**

> Ellick ending to day 13. In the same universe as 2, 3, 9, 10, 11, and 13.

_ “Thanks for coming in Ziva. It was so great working with you again.”  _

_ “Oh thank you McGee.” Ziva pulled him into a hug, soaking up the moment. “It was nice to be back. I must say I missed this.” Pulling back, McGee squeezed her shoulders before letting her go.  _

_ “We missed you. And you know you’re welcome back any time.” _

_ “I will keep that in mind.” Smiling, Ziva stepped back and looked at Ellie who was sitting at her desk, Nick behind her. “And, from one ‘ass-kicking demon to the other,’” Ellie had to hold back a laugh at Ziva’s smirk and turned to see Nick holding back a smile mixed with a grimace. “I enjoyed working with you again Nicholas.”  _

_ “You too Ziva. It was a real pleasure.” Rubbing one hand on her belly, Ellie smiled up at Ziva.  _

_ “You know, we may need you back a few more times with me out of the field with these little ones on the way.” Ziva watched the scene in front of her fondly as Nick laid a hand over Ellie’s on her swollen stomach, both looking at the other with nothing but love. _

_ “I will be here whenever you need me. But for now, I am going to go home and see my family. It is my night to read to Tali and Isabella.” A fond look crossed her face as she talked about her daughters and McGee smiled, happy for his friend. With a final wave, she turned around, heading to the elevator.  _

Watching Ziva get on the elevator Ellie smiled, pulling Nick down for a kiss. McGee rolled his eyes at the young couple but couldn’t help but be happy for them. They were finally getting to have their family and he didn’t know who was more excited between the two of them.

An hour later, McGee glanced at the clock and nodded towards the elevator. “Alright guys, it’s late. Let’s call it a day.” Ready to go, Nick immediately grabbed his backpack and made his way over to Ellie, putting his arm around her to help her up before grabbing her bag in his other hand. 

“Goodnight McGee!” Ellie yelled over her shoulder as she walked out with Nick. As soon as they were in the elevator, Ellie gripped Nick’s hand hard and leaned her head against the wall, letting out a groan. 

“Whoa Babe. Everything okay?” Their bags fell to the floor as he rushed to her side, a hand going to her stomach. Gritting her teeth, she rode through the next wave of pain before looking up at Nick. 

“Yeah. All good. Just Braxton hicks contractions. The doctor said they’re totally norm-” another pain ripped through her and she screamed out the last part, ‘AL!” The elevator dinged signaling their arrival to the garage and Nick grabbed their bags, putting a hand on Ellie’s back to lead her to the car. 

“C’mon babe, let’s get you to the hospital.”

“I don’t need the hospital Nick, these are just like, practice contractions.” Throwing their bags in the backseat, Nick looked her over. “Are you sure?” Her nod was the only response so he bit his lip and reluctantly agreed to drive them home. 

Nick was just getting peanut butter chocolate chip cookies out of the oven, Ellie’s latest craving, when she walked out of their bedroom in just one of his shirts. His eyes involuntarily trailed up her long legs and was about to comment on her state of undress when he reached her eyes and could see the panic there. Throwing the towel he was holding on the counter, he ran to her side. “Babe.” When she didn’t say anything he cupped her face in his hands and made her look him in the eyes. “Talk to me Babe.”

“I uh, I think I need the hospital now Nick.” His eyes widened and if it wasn’t for the pain she was in Ellie would’ve laughed at the complete turn of emotions she saw in his eyes. She watched as his mouth dropped open and shut multiple times before she finally just spoke for him. “Um… Earth to Nick My water just broke. We need to get to the hospital.” That seemed to break him out of his daze and he quickly jumped into action. 

“Okay. Okay. Um, first we uh, we need the hospital bag, and we can’t forget the post delivery snacks, and…” His voice trailed off as he ran through the house grabbing their necessary things, including leggings for her, before finally coming back in the living room. Before rushing out the door, he turned to Ellie, looking her over. With one hand on her cheek and the other on her belly he kissed her gently. “Let’s go have our babies.”

“Let’s have our babies.” A tear rolled down her face that he brushed away with his thumb as they smiled at each other, leaving the house for the last time as a family of two. 

Laying in the hospital bed feeding their daughter, Ellie watched as Nick walked around the room quietly singing to their son. Lilliana Grace and Oliver Clayton Torres were born just after 4 AM, three weeks early but both perfectly healthy. Their families had come and gone from the hospital and it was finally just the four of them. 

“Alright, Lilli’s ready to be burped.” Nick stopped singing and walked slowly over to Ellie. 

“And little Ollie here is very ready to be fed.” Smiling, they gently swapped babies. Ellie focused on Oliver, making sure he was latched on correctly, before her eyes trailed back up to her husband. When they first met, she never would’ve guessed that she would one day see him like this. The cocky, sometimes arrogant, ladies man who was obsessed with his looks was now a husband and a father who only spent two evenings at the gym and spent more time talking about their family then himself now. Marveling at the difference, she didn’t realize she had spoken aloud until she heard Nick’s voice. “What was that babe?” 

“Huh?” She whipped her head up, disrupting Oliver who let out a cry at being away from his milk. Quickly settling Oliver back to eat, she waited for a moment to make sure he was satisfied before looking back up at Nick. 

“You said something about family.” 

“Oh I was just thinking back to when we first met. I never imagined you’d be interested in me, let alone us be married with kids.” Nervous about saying that out loud, Ellie looked down, turning her entire focus on Oliver. Still bouncing Lilliana, Nick walked over to Ellie, slowly sitting on the side of her bed. 

“If I’m being honest El, I never imagined us being here either. I mean, I was interested in you from the beginning but I knew I wasn’t your type.” 

“Oh please Nick, you’re the one who literally told my brothers I wasn’t your type.” They let out a laugh at that, a common joke between them now. 

“You know I only said that to get them off my back.”

“I know. I know.” It was quiet for a moment before Ellie spoke again, quieter this time. “Sometimes I still can’t believe you chose me.” 

“Oh babe, it was always you. This, you and I, with a family.  **I never wanted anything else.”** A tear escaped and Nick reached across to wipe it away, caressing her cheek in the process. 

“I love you so much Nick. And  **I’ve never wanted anything else** either.” 

“I love you too Ellie.” Resting his forehead against Ellie’s, their new babies held between them, Nick knew his life was complete. 


End file.
